The Return
by jameron4eva
Summary: What happens when Logan's past caches up to him? Will he be the same? or will he forever change into what he was ment to be. This takes place, post Freak Nation, post solution to judgement day. Any comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is an idea I just got in my head, of course its DA/TSCC crossover. I don't own jack for either show, there not mine, if they were they'd be the only shows on TV.

Logan Cale thought that his life was getting back to normal. He and Max had found the cure, they'd gotten married, and they had twins. So nothing could go wrong right? Wrong!

Logan was hanging with Sketchy and Alec, when he got the call. "Logan," it was Max, and she was worried. "Logan, the kids there gone!" Logan just looked at Alec, knowing he had heard, and Logan said. "Max, it'll be okay, well find them, well find them." Then he hung up and said, "Sorry to be leaving, but, but, I've got to go."

He exited Crash, and raced home, speeding through checkpoints. When he got home, he ran into the house, it having been Joshua's until Logan's place was attacked. He ran over to Max and grabbed her, "Max, I'll do any thing to get them back, any thing, we will find them!"His words brought Max out of her stupor.

She looked at him, them she handed him the letter she found on the table. He took it and read it in his mind.

So, the great Logan and Max Cale, I know that I'd find you some how. Sorry about having to do this, but it's the only way to ensure that I meet with you. Max ask your self, 'What if my past is back to bite me?' This is what 'Logan' must be asking himself by now.

And for you, 'Logan' remember me? Well if you don't you soon will. The pulse didn't stop my growth, it only postponed it. You can't escape destiny, it must happen, it will happen, and this time, I will win. Meet me at this place,

The letter showed a location,

And you my still save them, remember, "There is no fate but what we make", good luck.

Logan felt an insatiable anger coming over him. He looked to Max, "Logan, what is this about?" she asked him in a soft voice. He know he could not lie to her any longer, he knew it was time to face his demons. "Max, I need to tell you something about me, something I hope won't change things." She was getting angrier by the second, "Who the fuck did this, WHO?!" Then he laughed and looked at her with haunted eyes, he knew it was his last chance.

"Max, not who, but," he held here for a moment before Max yelled at him to continue. "Max, my real name is not Logan Cale. I created this identity to hide from it." Max was looking at him like he had just attacked her, "No, no, " Then as realization dawned on her, she realized he'd been lying to her about himself. "Max, my real name is John Connor" She slaped him, HARD. "This is your fault, all your fault."

As she tried to hit him again, he caught her hand, and looked at her with an anger that she'd never seen, and it scared her. "Max, this thing that did this, it's been after me my whole life." And he sat Max down, and told her all about him, his conception, his 'childhood', his choice to drop the EMP, and about all those he had lost.

Then he dropped the big bomb, why he launched the EMP. The nuclear war, 3 billion dead, and his destiny. He looked away from her and said, 'And now it's back, to fuck up my life again." He got up and turned to her "Max, let me deal with this, this is my history, and only I must deal, can deal with it." As he turned to go out the door, Max grabbed is arm; you can't fight who you are. I'll admit, I want to kill you for lying to me, but I can't because, I still love you."

At this Logan turned around, "Max, I can't fight this thing as Logan, I must do it as John Connor, my true self." Then she hit him, "Well you know what, Skynet has my children to, and you never left me when you found out what I was, how can I do it to you?" He looked at her, he realized she was right, but this was NOT her fight, it was his.

"Max I will only let you come with me to got the kids, after that you must promise me, you will get them away from here, promise me." The look in his eyes made Max agree. "Good, now it's time to tell every one else, we may need there help to get, Sarah and Kyle back."

Two hours latter they got every one together, and dropped the news. John thought that every one of Max's family would kill him when he told them his alias as Logan was all a lie. Then he saw there anger fade as he revealed what his life before 'Logan' was like, and what he was destined to do.

By the time he finished they all looked to John. Krit said, "Dude, why didn't you tell us all this before?" John laughed at that, "Krit, I thought that it was over, that we had stopped it." Then his face went rigid. "I thought I was safe, but now I realize that what my mom said was true, 'No one is ever safe'." Then he got up, "Listen, I know you don't have any right to trust me, but don't do it for me, do it for Sarah, and Kyle."

Then Max got an epiphany, "John," his real name sounded strange to her ear. " John, who did you name the kids after?" Having a feeling, but letting him say it she was silent. "Max, I named Sarah after my mom, and Kyle after my dad. It seemed like the best way to honor them, especially my dad." Then he got up, and hit a spot on the wall.

Needless to say they were all shocked at the arsenal he had hidden. "Get suited up, we move out a.s.a.p." Then he put on a vest, and grabbed the keys to a vehicle Max didn't know about. John got in and looked to all of them, "Guys, I need to tell you all some thing."

They gathered around the back of the car, a '69 Camero. "Remember these sayings, the first one that I've had in my life forever. 'There is no fate but what we make'." Then he said with complete conviction, " One way or the other, this war ends, Tonight!"

As he started the car, Max dropped in beside him. "Max, please, I need to get there by myself." As soon as he said that Max replied, " So, we head to an unknown address, against an enemy we've never seen, and I can't go with my husband, why?" He just looked at her; "Fine, but Max don't do any thing foolish." She smiled at him, "Hey, it's me." John just shook his head, as he steeled himself for the battle to come, for only he knew his true plan, get the kids, and stop Skynet, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews guys, and for the ideas. How do think John/Logan will deal with Skynet? Will he survive his plan? Who knows, stay tuned for more, and keep up the reviews!

P.S. Will we see a T-800, T-850, or some T-888's keep that in mind.

'Shit,' John thought as he headed out of Seattle. "Hang on," he called to Max. He bowled over the military blockade, having been set up after the siege. Max looked to her husband, and realized she only knew the better part of him, not the man she was seeing now. "John, what are you going to do?"

John just looked at her, "Max, right now, we are going to get some back up." Max was stunned by this, 'Back up, what is he planing, and why back up, we are one man army's.' She said, "Who are we going to see?" John got a hard face then, "Max, we are going to see family." She left it at that. Then she noticed where they were heading, "John, why are we going to Mexico?"

'Damn,' the girl thought as she read the note, ' it has my child, my and John's child.' She called Sarah, "Sarah, it's me," she said after punching in the code. "Why are you calling me now?" Sarah responded into the phone. "Sarah, it took John, it took him!" This scared Sarah, she had heard her mad before, ' not a good thing', "Okay, let's go find John, then get John back."

Sarah added, "Cameron, we'll find them, both John's, you know that right?" She heard a stifled cry from the other end, "I know, I know." Then she hung up, thinking of how they were going to tell John he had a child, Cam's child.

By the time they arrived at the house, Max was restless. "John," His real name still sounding odd, "who are we going to see?" Just then the rest of the group arrived, and they looked pissed. Alec walked up to John, "You son of a bitch, are we going to get your kids, do you care?" Then he felt a shotgun butt in the small of his back. "Let go of him." A female voice called. She was not surprised by the fast turn he did, she expected it, and she hit him in the stomach for it. "John," she said looking at the man she had just saved, ' no, it couldn't be!' she thought.

Sarah had called Derek, and Cameron in for a meeting on how to get into Skynet. "Even if we do manage to get in, " Cameron said to them, "we will not be able to fight our way to John, and be able to save him." She choked up on the last part, ' I've failed, I've failed not only as John's mother but I've failed to keep the only part of John near me.' She started to cry. "Oh, damn it" Derek said, causing Sarah to give him her patented, say-one-more-thing, and-I'll-kill-you, look, he shut up. "A fight is about to erupt outside." Cameron said, gaining her composure. Sarah looked to them, "I'll deal with it." And got the shotgun, and headed out.

'Damn, this is going to get big,' Sarah thought. She did the only thing possible, she shoved the shotgun in the antagonists back. "Let go of him." She commanded to the guy, them saw his legs coil, 'he's turning right' she thought. She moved the butt of the gun down, and he caught it in the gut. Then she looked to the other guy, not caring about the shocked stares of the people around her. 'No, it couldn't be, but he looks like him' She did the only thing she wanted to do for a while, she called his name. "John?' she asked, the man looked at her for a second, then realization struck, they had been closer then he thought.

Max watched Alec take the gun to the stomach, and almost smiled, almost, but she didn't know the woman and was about to attack her. "John?" the woman asked, stopping Max, 'She knows Logan?' Max thought. Then John answered her, "Mom?" The woman then san to hug John, yelling "Derek, Cameron, he's back, he's back!" Two others came out, a boy, and a girl, the girl with noticeable hesitance. The man looked John over, "You look like you always do, like shit!" Then he hugged John, John replied with, "Damn it, Derek, I'm not 15 any more." The man released him, "No, but your still my nephew." John smiled, then noticed the girl. "Cameron, how, how are you?" She just looked to him, then to Max, then to their hands, she ran inside, crying.

"Logan, what's up with lickedy boo?" OC asked John, opting to use the name she knew him by. John's mother then looked to John, "Who is she talking about John?" John looked back from the house, then said, "Um, that's the name I have been calling myself by." Sarah looked to her son in anger, "I did not raise you to forget who you are," she was cut of by John. "No, but you didn't let me have any friends either." Sarah, on reflex slapped John so hard he fell to the ground, "Did you forget all the times we had to move, huh, all the, " "YES!" John yelled at his mother, "I remember, I also remember that we moved all across the Continent!"

Sarah was shocked by his reaction, "Well come on we have a lot to talk about." They all went into the house, and Cameron was there, looking at pictures of a child. "Cameron," Sarah said, getting the girls attention, "Yes?" she answered, "come on, we have to talk." They meet at the table, Alec wincing as he sat down. "Okay," John said " I'll do the intros." He introduced His mom, uncle, and friends to each other. "And this is Max, my wife." John said, everyone immediately looked to Cameron as she held of crying. "And this is Cameron." John said, Cameron almost jumped of her chair, then she went tom her room. "What's her prob.?" Sketch asked Sarah. Sarah looked at him, "John probably doesn't remember it, but he was injured in an attack." Sarah shifted uncomfortably, then continued, "she and John told each other that they loved one another, of course, we didn't know at the time, but John got a brain injury, loosing some memory," She looked to John, "John, she got pregnant that night," every one was shocked, "she has had to raise your son, for 12 years, she got the note today, Skynet has him."

Max let it sink in, 'Logan had a kid he didn't know about'. Then John got up to talk to Cameron, Max started to as well, when Sarah's hand shot out. "Tell me, do you love him?" Max looked back, "Yes, with all my heart." What Sarah said next was even more bizarre, "Look, Max I'm sure of that, but she does to, and he's the only, only person besides little John, that she has feelings for." Max looked shocked, so Sarah explained it to the young woman. "And now Skynet has their child." Max looked to her mother-in-law, and said, "Well it has ours to." Sarah was in turn to be shocked, "How old?" She asked Max. "They are twins, a boy and a girl, both are just under two years old." Sarah was about to respond, when Cameron came out. "Look, I don't know how you and him meet, don't want to," Cam looked about on the verge of a breakdown, "but if you hurt him, I'll kill you." And with that Cameron walked out of the house, Derek on her tail.


End file.
